Sleeping Toma
by Tied to Machines-I'm One
Summary: Naruto, or Toma as everyone calls him, who, would always grumble about damnable fairies whenever someone asked why he could never say his own name, could always be found sleeping in the basement beer hall of the Fairy Tail guild. Crackerbox9's idea.
1. Lucy's Point of View

Sorry my Loyal Fans! But I had to get this out of my head. I'll update this story when I can, but first I have to work /On A /Dirt \Road before I update this again.

* * *

><p>Summary- Naruto, or Toma as everyone calls him, who, would always grumble about damnable fairies whenever someone asked why he could never say his own name, could always be found sleeping in the beer hall of the Fairy Tail guild. Of course this had led to may differing rumors as to why he slept so often though only he knew the truth. Now New, and literature loving, member Lucy wants to solve the mystery that is Toma, The One Man Army.<p>

* * *

><p>Journal Entry-Week 5<p>

It's been a few weeks since I been a Fairy Tail mage, and I've loved every second of being one. But being a Fairy Tail mage sometimes made me question my own sanity.

I have met people who strip, drink, rant, say stupid, random things, and a talking cat that just agrees with everything.

It kind of makes me sad that everything is almost the same.

A lot of bar-fights, missions, and same people.

But, interesting enough, I've heard this rumor - will it's not a real rumor, they say it's true - that there is this person who you can find in the bar's basement sleeping.

I've heard them call him Toma.

When they called him Toma, I thought to myself: Is that he's name?

I asked them of course, but as soon as I did, the whole bar stopped what they where doing and everybody, and I mean Every Body started talking about Toma.

The said that is not his real name and everybody started to make some weird conspiracies on why he sleeps a lot.

I... of course, thought some of those made NO sense, so I tuned them out.

Hm, I actually thought that the guy was not real.

Imagine my surprise when Natsu suddenly stood up, and glared behind the bar.

I asked him what's wrong.

He just grumbled and left to the back of the bar.

I watched Mira try to stop Natsu, but he was way too stubborn to listen. In the end, Mira let him go.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Natsu came flying out the floor from underneath with a big bruise on his cheek.

I was stunned. I looked at Natsu and then at the bottom where Natsu's body print was at.

And, when I did, I saw this blond-haired guy grunting in his sleep.

It was one of the weirdest things I've saw that week (beside Natsu making a fool out of himself).

* * *

><p>Journal Entry-Week Five, Day 2<p>

The next day, i went to the Fairy guild early, I was a little bit, too, curious about the guy, Toma.

I went in and went straight to Mira. Maybe she could help me was what I thought at the time.

But, she knew little, and next to nothing about him.

The only thing she said though was that Toma wasn't his real name and that he's been in the guild for twelve years.

Odd, he's been in the guild for that long but I've never seen or heard of him in Weeky Sorcerer Magazine.

I was about to leave, when Mira said an odd thing.

"Don't talk to him Lucy. Odd things happen when he talks to people when he's NOT sleeping. Trust me."

She gave me this sad, bitter smile; it almost made me cry, but I nodded it off and at her at the same time.

Scary.

It wasn't until later in the day that someone mentioned Titania, The Queen of Fairies.

It was ironic that when they mentioned her that she came through the Fairy door with this big thing she described as her trophy.

Hm, know that I think about it, the same thing happened when Toma was mentioned.

Odd.

* * *

><p>Journal Entry-Week 7, Day Three<p>

For some reason, I've learned that Erza hates Toma for some reason, and that Mira doesn't like him as much.

I try not to ask but I sometimes end up blurting things out.

When I do, the only answers I get were vague and silly like: 'Immature, stupid, deviant.'

And from Mira, was just a sad, bittersweet smile.

I've brought the same topic to others but they just go on about why he sleeps so much.

I even talked to Cana, and she just gave this melancholy look. was she reminiscing about something?

Natsu? "Where is that bastard? I want to kick his ass!"

Gray? "Oh, Toma, well, you didn't hear it from me, but I've heard he's constipated so that's why he sleeps."

Happy? "Aye, you want some fish?"

Master? "He's a good man. Best Fairy Tail mage you can find. See, look at this book he gave me!"

I burned the book.

* * *

><p>Journal Entry-Week 7, Day Four<p>

I managed to get a few things about Toma, but nothing about his personality or anything like that.

He was, and still is, an enigma.

Today, I tried to find more about him, but I just learn more stuff about him being constipated.

I was going to give up when Master just walked up to me.

He told me he knew I was asking about Toma.

I nodded.

He asked why.

I said because he's a mystery. I just wanted to know was my reply.

He gave me a smile and told me if I wanted to know about him, I have to talk to him.

i was going to do it today, but I just received a mission.

I'll talk to him when I get back. First, I have to find Loki.

He's been acting weird.


	2. A Little Once in a While

Maybe I should mention this, but in some future chapters it's going to be written in Lucy's Journal Point of View. But, that would only be when I get to certain points in the story. Oh, and if you're expecting some super-ultra long word long update, you're wasting your time. I'll be keeping this story on the 1,000-2,500 word long range.

Filler Chapters would be from 500-1,500 though.

* * *

><p>When Lucy came back, after being a week away. Lucy learned that Loki was a one of the 12 spirits.<p>

But, she was surprised at it all. She, at one point, thought that Loki hated her for being a stellar spirit mage; but, he was just afraid. It made her smile knowing that he accepted her and trusted her.

She giggled. Even the other spirits stood up for her when she confronted the spirit King!

Even Aquarius! Even if she was a bitch, she still took it upon herself to help her!

She felt so lucky!

She placed her key on her key-chain that connected to her waist and looked forward.

Her eyes grew wide. "HEY!" She screamed at her team. They were yards away from her at the moment. Almost as if they forgot about her. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Natsu heard her and laughed.

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP SLOWPOKE!"

Lucy ran, and heard Natsu.

A tick mark grew on her head; and a strained smile appeared on her face.

But, her strained smile lessened when she saw Erza backhand Natsu.

Then she sweatdropped when Erza picked up his body from his feet and dragged him.

She looked at Gray, who just shrugged.

Lucy shook her head.

Damn, was her only thought, and sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'M HOME!" Natsu's yell brought the attention of the guild in front of them.<p>

Erza trailed behind Natsu with her typical stern expression, and Gray was beside her with an aloof one.

Lucy, she had her head down.

Anime tears fell from her face. "What am I going to do about the rent?" She shook her fist and brought it up to the sky. "Damn you!"

She was brought out of her self pity though when Cana nudged at her side.

She looked at her. "Yeah?"

Cana smiled before drinking her big-ass barrel of booze. "So, how did it go?"

Lucy smiled, and pointed to her stellar-spirit keys. "it turned out Loki was a spirit. One of those twelve."

Cana raised an eyebrow threw the empty barrel over her shoulder. "Really? Hm, no wonder he was so scared of you for some reason."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah."

Cana chuckled as well.

"And what have you done, lately?"

Cana smiled. "Well, I managed to get that lazy bastard Toma to go on a mission with me;"

Lucy's eyes settled into a teasing look. A coy smile followed seconds later. "Oh, and how did you do that? And _how_?"

Cana looked away, an innocent look was plastered on her face. "I might have said something about buying dinner..."

"Oh, like a date?" Lucy asked with mirth in her voice.

"N-no, no; of course not. We're, just friends."

Lucy looked at her, right in the eyes; but, she didn't say anything other than nod.

"Right, a friend." Lucy heard her mutter.

She placed a hand on Cana's shoulder, reassuringly. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

Cana sighed. "Nothing Lucy."

Lucy gave her a raised eyebrow. "You're lying."

Cana looked down, then back up. "Well, it's Toma. He's just, so angry and grumpy. All of us try to make him smile, laugh, and have fun, but he just pushes us away. Back then, he used to be a real good guy. I-I liked him. Now..." she trailed off.

Lucy titled her head in a confused manner. "But, what made him change then? Did, did he experience anything bad?"

Cana closed her eyes. "I don't know." She then opened her eyes and stood up. "Well, enough of that." She gave a sight smile that seemed forced. "I'll see you later Lucy. I, I have a dinner to pay."

Lucy watched her friend Cana leave and couldn't help but feel sorry. Compared to her problems, rent, missions, and friends, Cana's seemed much more...

Lucy thought went blank. What was the word she was looking for? Her life, Cana's life, Natsu's life, Gray's Life, Erza's life, and everybody's else, she realized, she didn't know much of her fellow guild mates besides their personality and magic style. She didn't know what they went through and how they went through it.

She sighed.

"WATCH OUT!"

POW!

And, when she wasn't looking, Lucy was nailed in the head with a cup & plate. She rubbed her head and glared at who threw it.

But then she realized that everyone was already fighting.

"Gray," Mira chided. "You're naked again."

"Crap!"

Lucy sighed again.

There was nothing she could do. For now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy slouched towards her broken guild that was quickly being rebuilt by her friends. However, even though she was trying hard along with everyone, she was a little annoyed that Toma wasn't really doing anything.<p>

She growled along the path and saw Cana walking a bit ahead of her.

She blinked in surprise because she usually did not see her in the path she walks, and also because of the slow dejected walk she was walking.

She blinked.

_What's wrong with her_, she thought and walked faster to catch up to her.

"Hey Cana," she called out as she took her place beside her. Lucy caught Cana's expression too when she did. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked in worry.

Cana looked _so _sad.

"Oh, hey Lucy," Cana said with a fake smile. "How are you doing?"

Lucy frowned. "How am I doing? How about how are _you _doing? You look a little-no, you look a whole lot down! What happened?"

"It, it was Toma," she said slowly, carefully masking the way she was going. "He, was just so negative, different. I mean, I knew with his attitude that he was just caught in some phase but last night it seemed so _real_. He felt like a stranger. I," she paused and drew a slow shaky breath. "I hate him, I think. And I hate myself because I did not help him."

Lucy's eyes soften, but it did not stop his confusion none what-so-ever. "What do you mean by that Cana?"

"I-"

"LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Came Natsu's loud ass voice.

Lucy blinked and found herself in a headlock.

Natsu's loud laugh filled her right ear.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out. "Let go!"

He laughed and let go. He turned and saw Cana. "Oh, was up Cana. Why are you with Lucy?"

Happy, the little blue-bipedal cat, gave a big stare. "They're probably eating fish."

Happy reached onto his back and pulled out a fish skeleton. He brought it forward and offered it to Cana and Lucy. "Want some?"

Lucy grew a tick-mark.

"NO YOU STUPID CAT!"

Happy quickly hide behind Natsu. "She's trying to eat me Natsu!"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

Lucy turned her attention to Cana and saw her smile a bit. "Cana, I'll see you later."

Cana nodded, and said "bye" to Happy, Natsu and Lucy.

With her gone, Lucy turned her attention to Natsu.

"what is it you wanted Natsu?"

Natsu grinned boyishly. "I'm bored. Let's go on a mission!"

Lucy face-faulted.

* * *

><p>Red faced, Makarov continued to read one of the books that Naruto, Toma, had given him.<p>

"Ah, Lala, your love with Haruna will not go!"

He giggled.

Too bad that was cut short when his door was slammed open.

"Hey you perverted old man! I really need a vacation."

Makarov coughed and placed his book down and saw Naruto in front of him.

He saw no emotion in his eyes.

He frowned. "Naruto?"

Naruto just looked at him until he opened his mouth seconds later. "I need a few moments to myself. -I- can't be here at the moment."

"What happened?" Makarov asked because he knew something must of happened to see Naruto emotionless, and monotone.

"Nothing," Naruto quickly lied. "I'm fine. I just think it's time I go on a mission."

"But you just went on a mission with C-"

"I know, but I think I should go alone."

Naruto's tone sent no room for argument.

Makarov understood at least what Naruto wanted. But there was just one thing he did not get.

"OK, I understand, but, why did you need to come to me for a mission? You could have just gotten one from either one of the mission board."

Naruto allowed a brief moment of embarrassment to shine on his eyes before he squashed it like squash. "-I- don't like Mira."

Makarov knew he was lying. He liked everyone but he just had a different way to show it.

Weird.

"Ok, I'll make sure to mark you down when you tell me which mission-"

Naruto threw the mission request paper and it hit the master on his face.

"-you'll pick."

Makarov did not blink, and he grabbed the paper stuck on his forehead. He grabbed his bock and opened t. Then he read the mission request.

He placed it down.

"You're insane."

Naruto shrugged.

Makarov sighed. "But since it's you, I know you'll be able to destroy them."

Naruto said nothing as he pulled out a bottle of rum from his sleeves.

"There, just, don't die."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his paper.

He walked out of the place and looked at the mission request the Council had given every guild.

The Destruction of the Dark Guild _Oracion Seis_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Original Arc right? Kinda? Sorry for taking a long time to update, but I received an injury. I just had it healed. I am good to go. And since this was neglected for SO long. I want to update this a lot like I did for On \A/ Dirt\ Road/.


End file.
